Out Classed
by CryptJo
Summary: Cloud is summoned by the general.


"Cadet Strife!"

The voice was sharp, cutting through Cloud's concentration and making his head snap up to look at his teacher questioningly. The only answer he received was a jerk of his teacher's thumb towards the door. Cloud followed the gesture and saw a tall, imposing figure, looking back at him. General Sephiroth. With a beleaguered sigh, Cloud pushed his chair back, stood up and walked towards the man.

"Sir?" He asked, with forced geniality.

"Follow me."

Without waiting to see if Cloud complied, Sephiroth strode away. Cloud followed, watching the sway of the General's hips and admiring the view. He might not have appreciated being pulled out of class, but he could certainly appreciate the way Sephiroth moved.

They rounded a corner and Sephiroth stopped in front of a closed door. He glanced up and down the hallway, drew a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, holding it open for Cloud.

"Inside, now."

With a questioning lift of his eyebrow, Cloud did as he was told and crossed the threshold. It was a classroom, much like the one he had just left, only this one was empty of students. The sole occupants were Cloud and the General.

"Was there something you wanted?" Cloud asked, regarding Sephiroth with a cold, disinterested look.

"I believe we have some unfinished business," Sephiroth replied. "When you left this morning, you were in rather a hurry."

Cloud shrugged and replied, "I had to go to class."

"That is your excuse? I recall that you paraded yourself, naked, around my quarters for long enough, teasing and tormenting me before you conveniently remembered your class."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sephiroth advanced on the cadet, a feral smile playing at his lips.

"No? You don't remember eating strawberries, naked, at the breakfast bar?"

Cloud shook his head and Sephiroth took a step closer.

"And I suppose you cannot remember practicing yoga in the middle of my living room? Very supple, by the way."

Cloud felt a flush creep up his neck and face as Sephiroth took a final step forward.

"I remember very well, Cloud, and it is time for you to pay up."

There was no time for Cloud to react as Sephiroth slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him forwards until their bodies were flush against each other. He could feel the heat of Sephiroth's body and it inflamed his senses.

"What did you have in mind, Sir?"

"I want these off," Sephiroth said, tugging at Cloud's uniform trousers. "And you on that desk. Now."

Suppressing a tremor of arousal, Cloud struggled to keep his expression aloof. He shrugged his shoulders and moved his hands to his belt, unbuckling it without haste, despite his desire. The task was swiftly completed and, pushing his trousers and boxer shorts down to his ankles, Cloud stepped backwards and out of them.

"This desk here, Sir?"

Reaching behind him, Cloud braced himself on the edge of the desk then hopped onto it. The polished wood felt cool against his bare skin and made him shiver. No sooner was he in place than Sephiroth advanced again, this time, licking his lips hungrily.

"Perfect," Sephiroth muttered, his eyes roaming over Cloud's unclothed lower half. "Absolutely perfect."

Surprisingly soft hands descended upon Cloud's thighs, squeezing gently, as Sephiroth dropped to his knees. He placed a soft kiss on each knee, then, using the hands on Cloud's thighs to urge his legs apart, dipped his head forwards to nuzzle against Cloud's stomach. Unable to hold back, Cloud gasped sharply as Sephiroth's tongue snaked into his navel. Already, he was half-hard, growing with each sweep of Sephiroth's tongue against the sensitive skin just above his cock.

"Seph…" he whimpered, unable to maintain his detached persona any longer. He lifted his hand and cupped the back of his lover's head, winding his fingers into silky smooth hair.

"Perfect." Sephiroth repeated, pulling back and smiling up at Cloud. "Utterly perfect."

As if to show his appreciation for his lover, Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed the tip of Cloud's erection. His cock twitched in response, eager for more. Thankfully for Cloud, Sephiroth was eager to oblige and in one swift move, took Cloud's erection deep into his mouth.

"Ah!" When the tip of his cock bumped against the back of Sephiroth's throat, Cloud couldn't help but cry out and then, when Sephiroth swallowed around him, Cloud thought he might pass out from the sheer sensory overload. Talented with his tongue, Sephiroth had always been able to invoke absolute pleasure in Cloud and this occasion was no exception. The situation - having been pulled out of class for this quickie, the fact that Sephiroth was on his knees, eagerly sucking him off, the possibility that they could be caught at any moment – enhanced Cloud's arousal and already, he could feel the beginnings of orgasm, starting in his toes and working its way up.

"Yes…"

Fingers worked their way up his thighs, stroking all the way up to where his legs met his body until Sephiroth's thumbs reached his balls. They massaged and pressed against him, eliciting further groans and whimpers from the now-writhing cadet. The dual assault on his genitals wore him down quickly and he barely had time to gasp out a warning before he was emptying himself down Sephiroth's throat.

Every pulse and throb of his orgasm resounded through Cloud's body. He could feel Sephiroth's throat muscles contract around him as his lover swallowed each and every drop he gave. As the spasms subsided, he gave a throaty, satisfied chuckle and asked, "I thought I was supposed to be paying up?"

Drawing back to sit on his haunches, Sephiroth licked his lips, looking very much like that cat that got the cream.

"I am more than happy to accept that as payment."

"But what about you?" Cloud nodded his head in the direction of Sephiroth's own erection.

"We had best hope you don't get much homework tonight, hadn't we?"

The end.


End file.
